Advancements in semiconductor and communication technologies have enabled computer platforms to support usage models and applications such as network video streaming on resource constrained devices. Examples of such usage model may include streaming of video data on a wireless display, remote display or video conferencing for mobile platforms and such other usage models. Typically, the computer platform may process the data units before transmitting the processed data units to other devices. The computer platform components may, for example, compress the data units generated by the applications. The computer platform components may consume power while performing such processing. The computer platform may support one or more network interfaces such as Ethernet, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, WiMAX for transmitting and receiving data units and the network interfaces may consume power as well.